Avoran
by bluesilver-soul
Summary: Team Kakashi stumble upon a portal to a different world, where they see a girl battleing a strange looking monster. 2nd chappie is up! Working on next chapter! bows GOMEN NE! Hiatus TT.TT
1. Chapter 1

Blue: Hey everbody... Ano, I feel pretty jurky just writing a new storie... Sumimasen... I just needed to write something new. Please don't hate me!

Anywayz, this might not even be continued... I just wanted to publish it and see if anyone thought it was good at all. My other fic didn't get many reviews... But I do know why, and I think I'm pretty stupid for thinking that I might have gotten more... I'm the type of person whole sits in the back of the class room and never raises her hand because she thinks she's either wrong or has a fear of not being able to be heard because they talk to quitely... So please, read and review for the sake of my very low self-esteame...(I seriously don't seem like it tho if you talk to me online...it's weird)

I would please like some help with beta-ing... my prevous beta is banned from the computer for 2 weeks... ano, if anyone can do it, please e-mail me... on with the ficcie now...p.s. if anyone who reads this and thinks I should contiue, please tell me...(my title is made for lack of a better one... I just used the name of where the girl is from for the name... I think Avoran sounds pretty cool tho...)

* * *

**Random Goofy quotes of the day:**

I brake for... OH $4!T NO BRAKES!

My mind works like lightning. One brilliant flash and it's gone!

* * *

'Thoughts'  
"Talking" 

-------------------------------------

Running. Running.   
'Portal watch. Why do I have to do portal watch? I am almost a commander in the Cha'hora's(A) army for Ket'chaed's(B) sake.'

-------------------------------------

The girl jerked her head around as a snap of a tree banch reached her ears.

'It's here! I am not going to make it!'

She stumbled but caught herself, dodgeing another tree she jumped as a large sharply clawed hand lashed out from the shadows.

-----------------------------------

Run...Run...  
;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
"I will find you my daring."  
;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Her eyes widened. Heart beating faster she went faster looking franticly for the acursed portal that she had been assigned to protect.

There! The silvery colored vortexs shimmered into her vision. A giant hand with red tinted nails lashed out from the shadows, the girl jumped to the side on instinct but didn't count on the portal to suddenly be there. She tumbled through and smashed into a couple of trees, taking no notice in how they toppled as soon as she stood up, the girl jumped back through. She stood at ready, heart pounding and adrenalin rushing, rushing sounds echoing in her ears.

Suddenly the shadow of the thing that was hunting her and the portal dropped next to her lashing out and catching her in the stomach. She cried out and grapled at the posenous claws angrily, words suddenly whispered in her mind. It was high but male, and far from funny sounding. A grateing edge and mitallic sound rang in it and she could practicly smell the evil that it poured of.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
"I told you I would find you."  
;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Tears trickled down her blood spatered face. Hitting the creatures claw in the prosses, this time it was the creatures turn to howl for the girls pure tears burned it's foul skin. Smoking and creating a foul stench the monster refused to release it's victim. The girl cursed it for haveing skin inpenitrible by a sword.

A quiet whistling sound reached her ears as a four pointed weapon hit the monsters diamond-hard skin. She craned her neck to see three people she had never seen before. One man who had silver hair was the one who had thrown the weapon, and two boys one blond the other black haired.

"It is no use," she cried to them "It's skin can not be broken with sharpness!"

"What! But thats impossible!"the blond haired boy cried loudly.

The monster grunted, the loud desibles of the blond haired boys voice thudding in it's sensitive bat like ears.

Her eyes widened in remembrence as her mind broke free of it's fog of fear.

"Cover your ears!" she cried

"Why?" the blond haired boy asked, the monster grunted again.   
"Yes. We do not have to do as you say."the black haired boy said calmly but defiently  
"I have a feeling that we should Naruto, Sasuke."

The blond, Naruto, pouted but did as the silver haired man said. The black, Sasuke, however did not.

"Please!"The girl cried but Sasuke just fastened a defient gaze on her and the girl, tired from the poisen and running, opened her mouth and let forth a shriek.

Resisting a smirk as the boy, Sasuke, clapped his hands over his ears, She shrieked again. The spikes that could be pushed out and retrackted in the monsters claws retrackted as her high decible crys hit it's ears.

'Close! Once more!'

She drew in a breath as deep as her body would allow and turned her face so her voice would hit the monsters left ear and screamed.

The monster's claws slipped out of the girl's body and the monster itself droped to the ground, writhering blindly as if it could to get away from the pain, and got up but stumbled around unable to navigate. Unable to tell it's way the monster stumbled and smashed agenst trees falling over it's legs as it struggled to find it's way.

The girl grinned but winced, only now aware of the seariousness of her wound. She sighed inwardly, 'Miara is gunna kill me for this one.' she got to her feet and pressed a hand to her stomach. She frowned in annoiance as her head became light, spots flashed in front of her eyes and she became very aware of the loud mouthed blond boys voice.

"Hey! Are you alright!" His voice closed in on her and the crunch of dried leaves reached her ears. Her body became weak and her legs gave way, her muscles seemed to turn into a mass of strings and knots as they ached. "Hn. She is could be dieing you dobe. You saw that thing." Their voices became louder and louder as her body failed. She grunted in the effort of keeping her body up, she grappled at her sword on her back trying to grasp the hilt. But it wasn't there. 'Damn. I must have lost it when I crashed through the portal.' She thought, she growled in annoiance again. That stupid monster, which was called an An'car, had triggered her instincs and made her jump through the annual portal, most likly she had lost it when she had smashed into the trees.

(Hallo's! Just a stupid athorussess cut in, the next paragraph is just a filler! So you don't have to read it, its just info that might not be important to you!)

It had jumped out at her and growled, startling her into falling, and beat it chest wildly as a sign of aggretion. She had heard of the An'car, it was a courious beast and had weak eyes, using it's ears to hunt and protect itself. She had also known about the portal, it opened every 1000 sunsets into another place. Where exactly, no one knew, but whoever went in rarly came back, and when they did they would be talking about strange things. People who could run with the speeds of a rach'ad(C) and some that had better senses than an An'car's hearing, or sence of smell better than a ylv'sa's(D). All these things things seemed ubsurd to the people of the village named Avoran(E), but she herself belived it was possible, athough had she voiced her opinion and had she not been in the Cha'hora's army, she would have been shunned out of the village.

She fought in vain to keep up her body, but she knew she needed to sleep to heal. She didn't know those three men though, and it made her uneasy to not know their intentions. Her eyelids drooped dangerisly and her body ached with a pounding pain, the voices of the bickering two shattered her ear repetedly as they grew louder. Leaves crunched and the smell of trees invaded her senses, she shot up and threw two short knives at the man. It was the silver haired one, the one who seemed to be the leader of the other two. A puff of smoke almost instantly covered the man's body. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. 'This man is skilled in fighting.' She tried to not panic, however she had heard of people coming out of the portal and slautering many.

She winced as she landed, one knee bent and the other leg crouched. Blood coursed almost merrely mocking her down her leg, joining the blood that coursed from the wound through her stomach and back. Black and white spots flashed infront of her eyes and pain seared through her temples, she cursed the An'car with words from the languages that she knew. A whistling caught her attention and she rolled out of the way of a net that was attatched to strange looking medium sized daggers(F). She cursed again, wishing she had armed herself with her other sword, and dodged another net just as it skimmed through the air. The silver man suddenly popped out of no where and restraned her arms, touching one of the strange daggers to her neck.

She struggled in his grip as blackness covered her vision again. She was't going to stay awake and she knew it, however she hoped she could drive away the travalers before it happened. "Zeta'pel m'ako!"(G) She cried wrenching her body in different ways trying to break his grasp. Suddenly a pink head of hair popped out from no where, and a girl was visible now. She kneeled in front of a Meh'ane(H), mixing something in a bowl. "Is it done yet Sakura?" The silver haired man asked. If this had been any other situation, she would have shivered violently and jumped the girl and shaved her head. However it was not any other situation, and she only had a few short knives left but they where strapped to her left thigh.

The pink haired girl, or Sakura, noded and got up holding the bowl. Her eyes widened, 'What are they going to do?', she began to panick as her struggling weakened her already exasted state. Sakura lifted the bowl to her lips, but she refused to open her mouth. She jammed her head back and felt it collide with the silver haired man's. That blow would make her vision fail for a while, but she could still navigate, she grabbed three of her six remaining short knives and threw them in the direction of where she heard the pink haired girl's breathing. "Sakura-chan!" It was the blond Naruto's voice, a strong pair of arms clamped around her body, startling her.

A groan caught her attention, 'How could that man be awake already?' She paniced again, and tried to calm herself and gather the dregs of her energy to break free. "Don't expect to break free again. I won't fall for that." She shivered, the voice was the black haired boy, Sasuke, his breath was warm and close to her ear. Her temporaraly sightless eyes widened, boys were not allowed this close to girls in her village unless they where warriors, and in that case they could only touch another if they had been granted the privlage from the Cha'hora. "Me'shiji non'de kij'ta non'dety ij'bak?"(I) She growled but cursed herself, she haden't heard the boy's movements. "Oi! That was uncalled for!" She winced, that blond was louder than her brother's snoring at night.

She jurked in the boys grip and growled feraly, "Jut'sad rom'ako!"(J) as soon as the words left her lips the bowl was jabbed at her mouth and the liquid slithered down her throught. She choked and instinctivly swallowed, but regretted it as the dark veil over her eyes seemed to get darker. The last thing she heard was the blod haired boys voice, "Hey Sakura, I think you made that stuff too strong." 'Oh wonderous. Just the last thing I wanted to hear.' and then her hearing was cut off.

* * *

If you were wondering why she just stoped talking in english or japanese (or whatever they speak in) er... I'm not sure either... hehe... Ya see, I kinda wrote that and then stoped, and then started again and wanted to use this language I made up...so, don't ask me why...and if you do I'll tell you to go back and read my notes... 

It's just a shorty chapter... Not very much like me, but it took a shorter time than trying to try and write a 2500 word one... I mostly write at night because I have trouble falling asleep at night, and stay up late... The jibberish that the girl is saying is translated at the end of my note... Sorry for not naming her, I'll do that in the next chappie if people want me to conclude this one...

If I do, it won't be a SasukeXAC(authoresses character), I hate Sasuke... He takes the lurv from the other boys that need it... And he's just plain annoying as a rat in a house... I don't like rats... That includes Sohma Yuki... He looks like a girl... I do like mice tho...

Bluesilver

* * *

A: Cha'hora meaning: Chieftess  
B: Ket'chaed meaning: Avoranian god  
C: Rach'ad: An animal on the planet of Ketrad. It has gray colored fur and black tipped ears with no tail, and can run to high speeds  
D: Ylv'sa: An animal used primaraly for hunting. It can smell to a 500 foot radius, and has dark colored fur. Think like a saber tooth tiger and wolf mix for size.  
E: Avoran: A village on Ketrad. Run by the Cha'hora Mingelu. (Chieftess named Mingelu)  
F: Strage looking medium sized daggers: Kunai! Geez people, you should know that one...  
G: Zata'pel m'ako: Release me. (What do you think she would have said? Take me to your leader?)  
H: Meh'ane (pronounsed Meh-awnay) A sacred tree on Ketrad. Think like a Red Sequioa in width, but not as tall.  
I: Me'shij non'de kij'ta non'dety ij'bak: What do you think your doing? (I bet some of you where thinking something different...)  
J: Jut'sad rom'ako: Let go of me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Bluesilver: Okays... So I'm continuing... Arigato to the four who reviewed! I shouldn't really counted you Sylvia... You are my friend... ano... oh well... So I know some people say you shouldn't write review replys on here... But I don't know if thats tru or not... I don't care I'll do it any way...

* * *

**Yukifunfan1234:** -waves widely- Hallos! I know it's you... Ano... Sumimasen for confuzzling you... I didn't mean to... ano... heres your update! And sankyou for reviewing!  
**Zed of Vesper:** -shrugs- Yeah... Your right, it does depend on what follows the first chappie... -grins- As someone I know said 'If grammer and spelling where people, I would be killing them!'... ok... so I don't exactly kill them, but my spelling is pretty faint worthy...ano... I would like someone to beta read... I contacted you but no responce... Are you in the land of the Zed of Vesper? Arigato for reviewing!  
**Ice Dragon:** Hellos! Sankyou very nice for reviewing! -cocks head to the side- ano... Was it funny?... I wouldn't remember... you'd think the authoress of her own storie would remember what the heck she wrote herself, huh? -whispers- I'm a forgetful person by nature! -waves- Here's your update!  
**Fireworks:** Hiyas! Thaks so much of reviewing! I'll try and keep it up, but everbody has to be patient! Was the first chappie that good? I thought I was a little on the boring side... Thankie again! P.s. I love your name! Fireworks rock!

* * *

**Random funny quotes of the day:**

I brake for scholars, priests, and no apparent reason.

MOVE! I'm trying to speed!

Keep smiling. It makes people wonder what your up to.

Forgive your enemies. It messes with their heads!

* * *

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Just little notes from me. Also used for translations and little notes.)  
----------------------------- 

She seemed to be floating, her mind was fuzzy and disorented. Soft voices zoomed over her senses, and she could faintly feel something covering her body. She groaned and trying to rub her forhead as a headache slamed into recognition. To her suprise though, her hand seemed to be pushed back down. Her lids felt like zor'ac(a), and seemed to be unwilling to open.but light was shining through her eye lids, so the thought of her vision returning comforted her slightly. She wondered where she was, and hoped that the strangers hadn't brought her back to where ever the where from.

The voices became more coharent and she could make out the voice of the boy Naruto, and to her relief his voice was quieter than the last time. "I think you where right Naruto. Oh, I hope I didn't use enough to make her sleep for any longer. I want to know why she attacked us." It was a girls voice, that would have made her wince had her eyeslids been able to move. It was high and whiney, reminding her of the di'pats(b) in the village when they had found boys in the village to flirt with. As her senses became sharper she could tell there were more than just the two in the room. There were two others in the room, both farther away but their eyes trained to her body, she could feel them practicly burning a hole into her.

"Yeah me too, Sakura-chan. And belive me, she's gunna get it for hurting you." Naruto said, she could detect different emotions in his voice, althought the dominet one was anger. So he seemed to like this girl, she wondered how strong the boy was exactly. 'So this is the girls voice. It seems to fit her.' She tried to shift as the feelings came to her back muscles, and she could feel her arms again. "Oh, Naruto. It was just a prick. No thing for you to get mad at the girl for." Her thoughts jumbled to a stop. The girl was not mad at her for hurting her? "B-But Sakura-chan! That weird knife thingy sliced right across the shoulder!" She would have winced if her eyes would have opened. One, because the Naruto boys voice was loud again, two because she felt bad about hurting what seemed to be a medic.

Medics on Avoran were sacred peoples, for they knew the arts of healing. And the healing arts were important to the Cha'hora for her army. Hurting one of themwould be a serious crime to pay for, and she hoped it would not be the same for where ever she was now. The thinkness of sleep dissapeared from her eyes and she opened them now, but instantly shut them as her headache became worse from lights that had shown brightly down on her. She groaned and heard the sound of thudding feet and something shuckshucking to her right. "Naruto!" Sakura's voice was another high pitched whine.

------------  
Third person  
------------

Naruto grabbed Sakura around the waist as soon as the girl laying on the table showed a sign of conscieneness. Sasuke and Sai, who had been gaurding the door, jumped into action and grabbed the straps that held the girl down and tightened them. As soon as they pulled them down the girl's eyes flashed open and she grunted in pain. She looked at them and then her eyes widened, she looked back and forth bettween the two. Her head suddeny fell back into the pillow she had been laying it on preaviously.

Naruto's eyebrow popped up. He let go of Sakuras waist and walked tentivly over to the girl, leaning over her head. Sai abruptly pulled him back by the back of his shirt with a mocking smile. "Well. It seems your penis is the same size as your brain."(I'm sorry if I offend you Sylvia, I just saw the op. and it seemed so... Sai.) Naruto scowled at him and was about to open his mouth for a rebuke when Sakura stocked over to him and smacked him in the head. "Ooooowwwwww, what was that for Sakura-chan?" He whined. Sakura was scowling at Naruto, "How in the world can you be so stupid? She may have faked that faint!" She rolled her eyes and pulled her hands up to her chest in a defensive position, and pushed some chakra to them in case the girl was faking.

She leaned over the girl carefuly, with her arms over her chest just in case, and checked her brain waves. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She's out like a light!" She said disbelivingly. Naruto sniggered, "Wow, looks like your not as handsom as you thought Sai-teme!" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the small counter and grabbed the clip board that sat there. She wrote a couple things and yawned widely. "Ah! Sorry," She apologised "I must not have slept to well last night." Sai cracked the grin he had been known to have developed after he had been in Konoha after a while. It was more mocking than happy but it still showed amusment.

"Really, Forehead? Hm. I thought you were more ugly than usual." Sakura rolled her eyes, she had gotten used to Sai's prods and jabs, she set the clipboard back down and walked to the door. She turned back to them before exiting. "I'm going home. See you guys tomarrow, and don't stay too long. Sasuke, I'm expeting you at the training fields at 10, Naruto," She said Narutos name strongly so the blond boy would pay attention, she started again as soon as his eyes were looking into her own, "I want you to set that alarm clock of yours. No late night at Ichimaru's alright?" Naruto gave a nervous laugh and nodded. Sakura grined finally after breaking the connection and left. Sai grabbed her elbow though, just as she was two thirds of the way out. "What? No 'I expect you' for me?" He asked.

Sakura sighed, "Shut up." She said and brushed his hand off her elbow. She slammed the door behind her in Sai's face. "Touchy touchy." He muttered. Naruto glared at Sai now. Sai looked at him with his ever preasent blank face. Naruto growled, "Don't give me that face! Why are you coming onto Sakura-chan now Sai-teme?" He demanded. Sai shrugged, "It's fun to see you and pretty boy over there steam." Saskue rolled his eyes, watching Naruto do just as Sai had said he would. The blond splurted various bomb words(c) directed to the Sasuke look-a-like(d). He took his position back at the door and watched Naruto half-amusidly as he still sputtered and now shook his fist at Sai.

"Calm down Dobe. If you've forgotten we are the designated gaurds of this girl. So do what you where assigned to do, gaurd." Naruto stopped, and turned to Sasuke with a slightly annoyed look.(e) "But-" "Gaurding." Naruto pouted and reluctently walked to the door dropping down to the floor and crossing his arms and legs. "Aw. Look at that. An animal sitting at it's masters feet." Sai goaded Naruto, and by the way the blond boy was simmering it seemed to be working. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, blocking Sai's vulgar mouth from his mind and began meditating.

Naruto glared at Sai one last time and closed his eyes. Sai grinned triumphantly to himself, and took the rolling chair next to the girls bed where Sakura had been sitting before she left.

------------  
8 hours later  
------------

The girl yawned and tryed to turn on the bed she was sleeping on only to find she was still straped down. 'It... It was not a dream? But it is impossible to have two of the same(f)!' She looked around to see the room was empty. No loud mouthed blond, no squeeky voiced girl, no look a like black haired boys. She wriggled on the bed, trying to disconcern if she still had any means of protection. She sighed when she felt no farmiliar tip of a kit'sar or il'nor(g). "So your awake... Again." The girl's breath hitched in her throught. She hadn't sensed anyone, her head turned in the ways the bed allowed it to and she still couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Tsunade was right. Kotetsu-san, you may drop the genjutsu." There was a shuffling to her left, and another voice said "Kai.". The image of the chair with strange rounded rocks connected to the ends wavered. Before her eyes that part of the strange square room twisted and changed. The man she remembered smacking with her head was sitting on the end of her bed, and another boy stood behind the strange rock-chair. His right hand was held in front of his chest, his pointer and middle fingers raised and the rest of his hand fisted. A glowing power was radiating from his body, and seemed to seep from his very skin.

The boy, whom she assumed was Kotetsu as there were no other people in the room, nodded to the silver haired man and left. He stared at he with a practicly umblinking eye, she wondered why he hid the other, his legs were crossed and a book sat in his lap. "Me'raho he?" She rasped. She swallowed after, trying to moisten her throught, it hurt to talk with a dry throught. Kakashi sighed and said "I'm sorry. I can't understand you." She cocked her head to the side, Avoranian was a universal language on Ketrad. How could someone not know it? 'Of course. I am where they are from.' She thought. They didn't know Avoran, or at least she was sure they weren't aware of the Avoranian village.

"Do you know what I am saying?" He asked. She nodded, and kept her eyes trained to him in a slightly courious look. He sighed, obvously not beliving her. "I knew this was going to be another brain dead one. Just like the other two." He sighed. 'Brain dead!' She thought furiously, her body instinctivly reactied to the well known insult. Kakashi jumped off the bed just as where he had been sitting was ripped and slightly shredded. His eye crinkled in amusment, this girl was much like the two people they had caught wandering in the streets six months ago. She seethed and glowered at Kakashi nastily, her teeth barred. He found it interesting how her canines were sharp and longer than a normal human's, although he didn't know if she was really human or not yet.

"I was just testing. Calm down." He said. The girl gave him a harder glare but it left soon, replaced by one of slight wonder as she looked around the room. She spoke again, but this time it wasn't the strage language that she had been speaking before. Now it was Japanese, sloppy and stuttered, but a language he could understand in the least. "W-whe-ere ah-m aye?" It was rather to enunciated, and Kakashi tryed not to chuckle at how young it sounded. "You are in the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. If I may, how do you know Japanese? You do not sound like you use it very much." She sighed.

"A-aye d-do no-ot. E-eht is-s pa-ahrt o-ohf m-meyh l-lah-lagh," She stuttered over the word, trying to get over her heavy accent "Language?" Kakashi supplied. She nodded. "Ma-ayh w-wh-ords ahre ph-phar-t oh-fh yhors." She drew in a deep breath (I do not. It is part of my language. My words(used in substatute of language) are part of yours.) Kakashis eye sparkled in couriousity now. Her language was part of Japanese? But it didn't seem even remotely close. "So you can speak Japanese, even though you have never been here before?" She nodded. "Ih-n the Cha'hora's arh-mee w-whee had t-hoo n-oah how t-hoo chon-feeuse o-ow-ur eh-nemees."(In the Cha'hora's army we had to know how to confuse our enemies) Kakashi nodded. "I suppose this Cha'hora is an important person?"

She looked at him slightly horrified and confused, but the look was gone within an instant. "Sa'na. She eh-s the-" She paused for a couple seconds and then resumed. "ah-s yh-oo mhi-t ch-all ohne, ahy cheif-thess."(Sa'na. She is the as you might call one, a chieftess.) Kakashi assumed 'Sa'na' ment yes from where this girl was from. He nodded and then asked, "What is your name? We never got a chance to ask." The girl thought for a moment "Eh-t doos nh-ot rha-eely mh-ove eeh-n t-hoo yh-oor wh-oordz. Bh-ut ohne mh-it kh-all mhe Razan." (it does not really move(translate)into your words. But one might call me Razan.) Kakashi nodded again, "I'm Kakashi. The four who were in here before were-" "Sa-ku-ra, Nah-roo-to, ah-nd Sah-s-khay. Bh-ut aye dh-oo nh-ot no-ah his loo-kh ay laykh's nah-m." (Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. But I do not know his look-a-like's name.)

"How did you know their names already?" Kakashi asked "Wh-ehn wee fh-urst ehn-couh-ntered each oh-ther. Yh-ou s-haid their nh-ames."(When we firts encountered each other you said their names.) "Ah."

* * *

**Blue: **Ano... I accedentally erased that last half!  
Sumimasen people! Oh jeez how in the world did I do that! -runs around insanley trying to find 2nd chapter draft- Gah! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo SORRY! I'll post this for now and post the rest of it in a couple days! Oh I'm so stupid! Somebody should tell he people it's stupid for login's to time out! jeez jeez jeez... 

Sorry if Razan seems a little mary-suey-ish. She's not upposed to. I just like the idea of a language made up of other languages, it's kinda the Atlantis: The movie thing. BUT! I'd didn't make her speak _perfect_ japanese. Yeah, I settled on them being in Japan. It kinda made it easier... anywayz, I'll put a profile of Razan under here and the little letter notes.

* * *

Profile for: Razan 

Hair: Dark blue. Left side is to her shoulder, and the right side of her hair is in many small braids to her waist.Weight: About 120-135 maybe. Remember! Muscle weighs MORE than fat. ALWAYS remember that.  
Eyes: Dark blue-brown  
Build: Lean, semi-muscle, broad shoulders.  
Hieght: 5'6-7  
Weapons: A large swerveing-shaped sword. Kit'sar's, which are small knifes that are dagger-like, and Il'nor's, which are small straw-like and about the lenth of a pencil and made of metal.  
Other: Has three small rusty-blue dots above her right eyebrow. Left ear is pierced three times, right ear four. Wears silver colored chain around neck, and a singal bangle on each ankle, about 1 inch wide looks like black hematite. A cloud gray colored light weight circlet with a stone in the middle that looks like red hematite crystal.(I love hematite jewlery...)

a:Zor'ac: a strong metal on Ketrad. It's found in rich veins around the Avoranian village. Mostly used to make weapons.  
b:di'pats: whores (gee, I'm blunt!)  
c:Bomb words: Slang for cuss words. I like that slang word...  
d:In the manga Sai looks a lot like Sasuke. With short hair a vulgar mouth and a sexy stomach...hehe...XD  
e:-shrugs- I just kinda picture Saskue and Naruto getting alone better after the Orochimaru incedent. Normally Naruto would prolly go off on Sasuke or something...  
f:hehe... She thinks Sai and Sasuke are twins... In th village they don't have twins very much, so it's kinda considered a mirical...  
g:Look at the weapons on Razan's profile, duh.

Again I'll try and finish the rest of this hapter and post it in a couple days, as another chappie though. It'll probably be a short one though, maybe 1000 words or 1200 at the max. And again I'm so so so sorry! I should have checked to see how many days I had been logged in before... Or written this on a word pad doc. before I saved everything. Er... TRYED to save everything... SUMIMASEN!


	3. last part of 2nd chappie

Yo'kays, I got this finished. Man, I still can't belive I erased all this! kay so it's not much to have a big fuss about, but still. _It took me 3 hours to do this part! _It took me a while to do this, because I have a bad memory so sumimasen for the inconvience. -sighs- I despratly need that stuid Microsoft Word, _but the dang disc costs 400 dollars! _unfortunatly I don't have enough money to buy it new. I'm going to try and find an alternative program, so wish me luck! Again, so so so sorry for getting this up late!

* * *

THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER! IT IS PART OF THE PREVIOUS ONE, UNFORTUNATLY IS HAD BEEN DELETED.

* * *

Each time the girl spoke it was slightly easier to tell what she was saying. From what Kakashi could tell though from Razan's accent, her native language seemed to be spoken partly through the nose with a rough edge from the thought. It was rather easy to understand once you figured that out. "His name is Sai." Razans eyebrows furrowed "Why wh-ould hee bh-ee kh-oolled S-high?" Kakashi shook his head "His name is Sai, not the exhale of breath, sigh. Spelled S-a-i." Her face still showed confusion but she didn't say any more. They sat in silence for a while, before Kakashi opened his book and began reading.

When he looked up again, the sun was shining through the window. Pinks, oranges, yellows, and a light purple danced on the walls of the once white room. Razan stared intently out of the window, as if in a trance.

"Aye have n-hevor s-heen ay s-hun s-het be-fohr.(I have never seen a sun set before.)" She wispered. Kakashi cocked his head to the side much like Razan did. "But the sun always sets." Kakashi said. Razan shook her head. "Oh-n Avoran wh-ee oh-nly have t-hoo ts'ukiru's." She paused for a moment, to find the right translating word. "Oh-r ah-z yh-oo wh-ould kh-ooll them, mh-oons. Oh-ne ees oh-nly bh-rih-ter than thee oh-ther. Ah-nd ohur sk-een ees s-heen-see-teeve, s-ho wh-ee slh-eep dhur-ing the dhay. (On Avoran we only have two ts'ukirus or as you would call them, moons. One is only brighter than the other. And our skin is sensitive, so we sleep during the day.)"

Kakashi was about to ask more about this 'avoran' but a knock on the door from the outside came and interrupted him. Three times fast, two times slow, once normal. Kakashi stood and opened it to see Tsunade, with Sakura standing at her side.

"Tsunade, I thought you had paper work for Garaa." Kakashi said.

Tsunade sighed, "Does everybody have to remind me? Really I already got the lecture from Sakura."

Said girl was currently peering around Kakashi, trying to see if the strange blue haired girl was a wake yet. Razan nodded to Sakura when she spotted her. Sakura nodded back weakly, but was brought back to attention when she heard Kakashi mention something about a name "-it was called 'Avorna' or som-"

"Avoran." He was cut off by a quiet voice. Tsunade leaned into the room past Kakashi. "What was that?" She asked gently. "Avoran." The girl repeated. "Excuse us for a moment. "Tsunade grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him out of the room and pushed Sakura in, leaving her to guard the girl while she talked to Kakashi in the hallway to be sure they wouldn't be overheard.

-----------  
In the hallway  
-----------

"I was positive that girl was brain dead. I checked her myself!" Tsunade whispered furiously, Kakashi shrugged in his lazy way. "When the genjustu was up she seemed fully alert. And I was talking to her myself before you came." Tsunade pushed a hand into her hair, clearly in a frustrated move. "But Her brain waves were almost not there! I don-" she suddenly paused and pulled her hand out of her hair and pointing a finger at him said, "I thought I told you not to bother Izumo!" Kakashi shrugged again but under his mask his grin couldn't have been any wider.

"I didn't. I bother Kotestu." He said. Tsunade groaned and thudded her head against the door jam. Kakashi watched her for a while and then asked, "How much sake did you have last night Hokage-sama?" Tsunade stopped and glared at him.

-----------  
Inside the room  
-----------

Sakura nervously entered the room and sat in the chair Kakashi had previously been sitting in. Razan's eyes seemed to boor straight into her skin. The room was uncomfortably quiet, and Sakura jumped when she heard Razans quiet whisper. "Aye ah-m gh-ilty.(I am guilty.)" Sakura jerked her head to look at Razan "Wh-wha?" she stuttered

"F-hor hoo-rting yh-oo.(For hurting you)." she repeated "Aye ah-m gh-ilty.(I am guilty.)"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but found herself speechless. (-laughs maniacly- I have made Sakura speachless! Audience: -clears throughts- Blue: ...oh... right sumimasen..hehe...) It was strange. This girl who wasn't even from here, didn't even know anyone. And here she was apologizing...

Razan continued speaking, "In the village, the ones who knew the healing arts, they were sacred. If someone were to hurt them, they would be punished. She paused and Sakura saw her swallow heavily. And if they were warriors, they would be stripped of their rank. Sakura grinned inwardly, 'it seems medics are respected people from where she comes from. I wouldn't mind if people around here were little more like that.' that last thought amused her a little bit. Sakura had treated many people in the main Konohakure hospital. And some of them weren't exactly the most mannered people she had ever met.

'But it seems like she is worried about something.' She thought. Sakura nodded to her finally after a small pause. It's ok. Razan looked at her, confused. "It was only a small scratch. I healed it in no time, so don't worry about it." She said, pulling the left shoulder of her shirt down. Showing Razan her shoulder she almost laughed at the look of shock on the girls face. Obviously she had now clue how long she had slept regardless of her healing skills.

Razans shock subsided and she spoke again. "The wh-hite haired ohne. Ka-ka-shi. He s-heemed t-who h-eent that eet wh-as p-ho-lite t-who t-hell oh-ne's lh-able. Aye ah-m kh-oolled Razan." (The white haired one. Kakashi. He seemed to hint that it was polite to tell one's lable. I am called Razan.) She said Sakura smiled, "I'm Sakura." Razan nodded.

A sudden thudding caught their attention. Razan cocked her head to the side, as if the rhythmic thump-thumping was telling her something. Sakura got up and walked to the door, opening it. "Itai! Itai! Hokage-sama, that hurts!"

She sweatdropped, finding Tsunade bumping Kakashi's head against the doorframe.

* * *

Itai: Ow.  
Sumimasen: (my favorite word to say, apperently.) Excuse me. I'm sorry. (It's like gomen nasai but formal instead of informal.)

Bluesilver: Okays, I got the rest up. I can't belive I lost the first stinken draft...

I'm so mad at myself... Karma has already gotten back at me on Thursday, so no need to flame me. I think I strained a muscle on the left side of my neck... I can't even turn my head with out it hurting... Oh well...

Review pretty please!  
The pretty button wants you to push him!


End file.
